kirbyfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Paper Kirby 2390
amiga no se que pasa pero ahora tengo kirby y el laberinto de los espejos pero que raro porque tu justo no tenias ni pesadilla en dreamland ni el laberinto de los espejos, pero me cuesta un poco porque es desordenado y me cuesta mucho haci pero me gusta porque tengo compañeros para que me ayuden y en pesadilla en dreamland tiene la habilidad backdrop y me gusta mas pesadilla en dreamland pero no puedo guardar la partida de ninguno :( bye amiga ;) si kirby dreamland te parece facil , pon este paswor en la pantalla de inicio : select+A+Arriba , el juego sera mucho mas dificil y si pones el pasword : select+B+abajo , entras en el menu del juego y puedes elejir cuanta vida puedes tener , cuantas vidas tienes al inicio y el sound test el kirby dream land puedes conseguirlo por 4 $ en la eshop del 3ds , tambien puedes conseguir el adventure en 3d :L Bueno al parecer yo tampoco se donde estça issact, pero una vez sea Administrador voy a activar en el Wiki el muro de mensajes solo por 6 dias debido al Bug del muro. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 20:38 11 feb 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Foro Hola Amiga, hice un Nuevo Foro para ver si todos están de acuerdo si adopto el Wiki como administrador, pásale la voz a todos del Wiki para que voten. Espero tu voto. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 18:50 12 feb 2012 (UTC) Para ponerle color debes ir a una página de Ayuda. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 14:05 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Mira de nuevo el Foro de Administración amiga, esta vez puse algo para votar Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 14:31 13 feb 2012 (UTC) Ok ya eres moderadora del chat, pero no puedo hacer a alguien administrador debido a que no soy Burócrata. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 17:33 15 feb 2012 (UTC) Como haces la plantilla en wiki kirby fans? pero en mi wiki no aceptaban plantillas infobox y cree una :( T_ T una plantilla infobox de color verde lima o naranja para personajes de videojuegos en wikihannabarberadisneynintendo como mis wikis favoritos abres la pestaña y le pones en la página de Yoshi Nuevo Diseño Hola amiga, ¿te gusta el nuevo diseño del Wiki? Ahora tiene más colores. amiga me pasas el link de la descargar del juego kirby cosmic chaos porfa, Ben 100 aliens hola amiga por favor pasame el link del demo del juego por favor es que me gusto porque tiene la habilidad madera y ademas te dejo esta imagen que quizas te guste thumb Monobook y Artículo Destacado Hola Amiga, he actualizado la página de Monobook que la puedes ver aqui Y creo que es hora de cambiar el artículo Destacado... mira la discusión de la página Artículo Destacado. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:29 8 mar 2012 (UTC) Nueva Apariencia y Monobook Hola Amiga, ya he remodelado el Wiki mucho mejor que antes y así será lo mismo con Monobook Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 21:53 10 mar 2012 (UTC) Nuevo Blog Hola Amiga, hice un nuevo Blog y este es muy importante, sera mejor que corras la voz a todos del wiki debido a que es sobre la mejora del Wiki. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 01:28 11 mar 2012 (UTC) Respuesta No, el muro de mensajes es en la piel Wikia. Mejor te cuento más en el chat de Kirby fans Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 00:36 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Kirby hice la última encuesta de la Actualizacion del Wiki es la del Fondo del Logo, los candidatos serán el actual (Pink), Purple Clouds (De Kirby Wiki en inglés) y Epic Background (Recomendable). URL:Foro:Fondo del Logo Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:46 13 mar 2012 (UTC) Porque el anterior tenía un fondo blanco que arruinaba el Fondo de la Navegación. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 23:48 14 mar 2012 (UTC) Feliz Cuple!, como regalo te daré la oportunidad de conseguir el Logro de Categorías vas a añadir las categorías que quieras a la Página Súper Kirby Fantasma y desupués lo pondré a la normalidad. Rey dedede (DreamLand) (Pop Star) 22:06 15 mar 2012 (UTC) Hola Amiga, cuando viniste al Wiki empezaste a crear páginas inecesarias y todo eso... Empezaré a renombrar las útiles y borrar las no útiles. y espero que te guste mi nueva firma. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDeMi Discusión bueno gracias amiga y te gusto la imagen?, te voy a nombrar mis juegos de kirby: Kirby Dream Land Kirby Dream Land 2 Kirby Dream Land 3 Kirby Dream Course Kirby Adventure Kirby Pesadilla en Dream Land Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos Kirby Roedores al Ataque Kirby Super Star Kirby Super Star Ultra Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Kirby Invaders From The Dark o como se llame y si puede tendre el kirby cosmic chaos aunque no lo creo, a si y tambien tengo kirby mass attack pero me vino fallado tambien, bye amiga ;) Ben 100 aliens 16:20 16 mar 2012 (UTC) hola amiga ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!, siempre seras mi mejor amiga de kirbypedia :) (Ben 100 aliens)thumb|¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Hecho. Hola amiga ahora mismo estoy jugando Kirby's Return to Dream Land por lo que ahora tengo más información, sin embargo, necesito los nombres de los enemigos del juego en español, si los sabes o encuentras, avísame. Maestro DeDeDe. Mejor nos conectamos en el chat así no tendremos que ir a la página de discusión de cada uno. PD: estoy en el nivel 2 de Ocaso Obleas. Nuevo Usuario Hola Kirby, ya hay un nuevo usuario, esta vez ya somos 3 los personajes principales de Kirby, se llama Master Master Meta Knight. Y con el ya somos 3 los principales, tu, kirby, yo, rey dedede y el, Meta Knight, ahora solo falta Waddle Dee. Rey Dedede Hola amiga, Leafan no es una Habilidad, pero si puedes poner la categoría Kirby's Return to Dream Land, si no lo sabías mejor preguntame. Maestro Dedede. Así es. Sí debería tener mayusculas. Maestro Dedede. Hola amiga lamento decirte que no estáre activo masomenos hasta la siguiente semana debido a problemas. Hola Kirby2390(Puedo llamarte Kirby)Creo que no me reconoceras pero te queria decir que ahora soy Parte de los 3 personajes principales de Kirby.Tu Kirby yo meta knight y maestro DeDeDe Rey Dedede Nos vemos mañana en el chat No tengo idea parece que se confudieron con alguien mas y esa persona no para de bloquearme Dicen que me acusaran de acer spam PERO QUE RAYOS?SI YO SOLO EDITO LAS PAGINAS PARA GANAR LOGROS Y MI PERFIL NADA MAS Bien ya me conecte Hola Conectate soy Metaknight Entre y le dije holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa y el dijo QUE?Y yo me fui jeje Hola querrías ser mi amiga???? Wiki ¡Felicidades amiga! La actualización del Wiki esta hecha! ahora solo faltan los Logros. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 22:22 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Kirby he subido una pagina es puño megaton editala si quieres :-) kirby he creado una pagina es puño megaton editala si quieres (HyperKirby4325) hola quiero ser tu amigo recuerdo haberte visto cuando recien enpese a unirme en el wiki Oye Kirby: Nightmare in dreamland es un remake de Kirby's Adventure Seb el cool 16:50 28 mar 2012 (UTC)Seb el cool perdon por confundirte bueno hablamos mas tarde o talves en este momento te espero te dice kotuol ya te agrege como amiga a y porcierto para que sepas quien te lo dice firma kotuol como pusiste esa cosa en la que salen barias abilidades y al final la cara de kirby y dice kirbyKotuol 22:16 31 mar 2012 (UTC) por sierto no se inglesKotuol 22:22 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no entendi lo hice pero no salio mira [[Kirby]] 23:05 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no importa pero antes e querido aserte una pregunta en kirby return to dream land se puede peliar contra el que aparece en mi imajen de perfil pero no se como me puedes decir bueno si sabes porfabor [[Kirby]] 23:33 31 mar 2012 (UTC) creo que lo logre [[Kirby]] 23:33 31 mar 2012 (UTC) no lo logre [[Kirby]] 23:34 31 mar 2012 (UTC) Respecto a pokémon cual es tu favorito? (Hyperkirby) hola me recuerdas soy kotuol cree mi propia wiki unete la acabo de empesar tiene imformacion de kirby y pokemon te espero la direcsion es http://es.kirbydex.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Following Los mios son Hydreigon zekrmon y samurott y ok HyperKirby4325 20:09 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Portada , he mejorado la Portada pero más tarde será mejor. Dime que color quieres que ponga en la columna derecha. Pero recuerda de que debe ser claro y no oscuro. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 20:34 1 abr 2012 (UTC) ya hice nuevas paginas en mi wiki la de kirby y pikachu los numeros son las imagenes y sprites[[Kirby]] 21:17 1 abr 2012 (UTC) Chat Hola conectate al chat(Master Master Meta Knight 21:25 2 abr 2012 (UTC) Lo siento pero solo puedo poner juegos hechos por fans como Invaders From Dark, pasame el Link del room si quieres que lo ponga. amiga solo queria decirte que...LO LOGRE!!! mira El guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Vencerias a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 00:59 4 abr 2012 (UTC) Emoticonos Si lo sabías puedes poner emoticonos en las páginas de discusión. Mira aqui para saber que emoticonos poner. x50px|link= Maestro DeDeDe 18:38 5 abr 2012 (UTC) Categorías Sería mejor que yo pusiera las categorías debido a que no es necesario poner el nombre del juego al que pertenece, simplemente pon (Objetos de VIDEOJUEGO) la palabra VIDEOJUEGO reemplazala por el juego. Firma Si me encanta mucho, pero si la usas en otro Wiki las imágenes no se van a mostrar debido a que en ese Wiki esas imágenes no existen. bueno adios. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 19:39 6 abr 2012 (UTC) Plantilla Ok Dame la plantilla para arreglarla ahora mismo. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 23:59 7 abr 2012 (UTC) PD: Espero que hayas visto el nuevo episodio de Pokémon Black and White, El Club de Combate y la elección de Tepig. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 00:02 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Mejor pídele permiso a alguien de otra Wiki para que copies su plantilla o tambien puedes ir a wikia y decirle a uno del Staff para que te ayude. Soy el Rey Dedede ¿Curioso? visita mi discusión Mi Blog aqui 18:20 8 abr 2012 (UTC) bueno sere un kirby amiga pero primero tienes que darme una lista de los kirbys con sus colores y personalidades para que vea cual se parece a mi, bye amiga y por cierto si estas ahi vamos al chat ¿si?, bye :), Ben 100 aliens Felices Pascuas! Hola amiga te doy las felices pascuas!Este Mensaje te envio el guerrero mas valiente de todos!Archivo:MK-meta-knight-16304486-71-75.jpgQuieres Retarme?Estoy listo!Quien vence a 02?Archivo:Zero_Two_2.gif 20:32 8 abr 2012 (UTC) hola amiga vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens hola amiga si estas ahi vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens me encanta tu nueva firma [[Kirby]] 20:47 10 abr 2012 (UTC) yo ya lo venci facil en 15 minutos thumb|no me vio ayudame en mi wiki [[Kirby]] 00:03 11 abr 2012 (UTC) que ago me puse como moderador del chat en mi wiki y haora no soy fundador y no puedo editar el fondo y hacer admid a nadie que hago amiga si estas ahi vamos al chat, ben 100 aliens, para que te diga como se guarda la partida en el game boy advance Hola amiga vamos al chat quizas vallan mas amigos, ben 100 aliens ablamos en el chat de mi wiki ok voy a comer helado kotuol 22:09 17 abr 2012 (UTC) super smash flash y chat hola amiga soy yo tu amigo Andresboy 01:33 19 abr 2012 (UTC) y tengo una duda sobre super smash flash, como le haces para jugar online, y si quieres cuando me veas en el chat te reto, si no sabes nada de super smash flash entonces me confundi de kirby :o mensaje no ubicado en mi perfil hola amiga, resulta que me mandaste un mensaje, ¿a que se refiere ese mensaje? por que yo no se, si fueras tan amable de decirme te agradeceria, besos tu amigo Andresboy 23:42 20 abr 2012 (UTC) mira http://es.kirby.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Pokemon_shiny/Torneo_Personajes_de_Nintendo. kotuol 16:08 21 abr 2012 (UTC) hola como estas ya voy a subir videos y imagenes a mi wiki a y canciones te va a encantar mi wiki jajaja HOLA AMIGA COMO ESTAS